


To Lie Beside Each Other (As Those Who Love Each Other Do)

by bestpillowtalkever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Spouses, F/M, Fictional Kingdom, Loss of Virginity, aka sexist, please read note at the top, questionable consent in that they are obligated to consummate their marriage and produce children, traditional patriarchal society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestpillowtalkever/pseuds/bestpillowtalkever
Summary: “I was hoping he’d be able to choose…,” the king says, shooting a glance back at his son.“I can assure you Elizabeth will meet every expectation,” her mother says confidently. “She’s been educated by the best tutors in foreign languages and the classics. She’s able to-““This one is fine,” the prince tells his father, not even bothering to look at her. “It doesn’t matter. She’s fine.”She finally turns his way. He has dark hair and a lovely face and he’d probably be quite attractive were it not for his sour disposition. His words and his tone and his attitude just confirm all of her worst assumptions of what he would be like.OR: An arranged marriage with two unenthusiastic participants
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 130
Kudos: 380
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my arranged marriage fic.
> 
> Where is the setting? When is the setting?? Who knows! I’ve cherry picked features from various medieval European kingdoms both historical and fictional (as well as Game of Thrones lbr). 
> 
> That said, it is your classic patriarchal society. People will say and think and do sexist things. This does not reflect any of my personal thoughts or attitudes. I have made our faves as conscientious as possible, but obviously no one is woke by today’s standards.
> 
> I wasn’t planning on doing this so “enemies to lovers”, it just sort of happened when working out how their characters would react to the situation. I don’t think either of them like being controlled by their parents (I mean, does anyone?) and they can both be pretty stubborn about things when they disagree with authority. They sort of take that out on each other because they are upset about the situation in general. So, don’t be alarmed if anyone is acting like a little brat. They’ll get over themselves.
> 
> Lastly, I am not putting on a rape/non-con tag, but there obviously ARE questions of consent when it comes to arranged marriage. No one is forcibly raped, but they are clearly in a situation where they don’t really have a choice but to do it. If this will bother you, do not read!!!!!
> 
> Those are all of the warnings I can think of.
> 
> Thank you to Ali @alicat-gotyourtongue and Izzy @bettsplusfive for being the best betas!! Also thank you to Trinnie @iconicbeanie for being my #1 sounding board and hype girl.

“A _Northsider?_ You can’t be serious,” he spits at his father.

“Our position is precarious. We _need_ their allegiance to secure your power. You know how they are! If you marry one of their own, she’ll rule with you and the whole Northside will respect your-“

“And I don’t get a choice in the matter?” Jughead asks heatedly with hands on his hips. “I have to spend my life with some imperious woman from the Northside to _secure our power?_ ”

“You can spend your life with whoever you _want_ , Jughead!” his father says, sounding exasperated. “You know you can have any mistress you please, so stop acting like this is some big sacrifice for you.”

“I don’t want anyone at all! Why can’t you just let me be? Plenty of kings have ruled alone,” he argues, already knowing his father won’t hear of it.

“And what happens when you _die,_ Jug? Everything falls apart and all of this will have been for nothing!” He gets up from his chair and walks around to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he continues, “I’m sorry, son. I know this is hard for you. If it’s any consolation, I’ve seen the Cooper girls and they’re both very beautiful.”

Jughead scoffs and pulls away, storming out of the room and letting the door slam behind him.

  * ••



“Oh, stop moping, Elizabeth,” her mother commands. “You’re getting married, you’re not _dying.”_

She stares determinedly out the carriage window, watching as they enter the city gates.

“You let me know if he gives you any trouble and I’ll have words with him,” her father assures her. 

She finally turns to her parents. “Yes, if he _gives me trouble,_ I’ll send a letter which will take days to reach you and your response will be to _have words_ with the person who commands an army and could have you beheaded if he so chooses. How comforting.” She turns back to look out the window. 

Her father starts to respond, “So, you can see how our hands are tied in this whole-“

“I _know_ ,” she snaps. “I understand and I don’t blame you. It’s a miserable situation, so _please_ just let me be miserable.”

They remain quiet as they reach the castle. Its large and looming exterior gives her a sense of foreboding. She can hardly believe this place is to be her home.

Once they’ve reached their destination, attendants come to help them out of the carriage. They’re led into the throne room where they’ll be received. 

“Chin up, Betty,” her mother tells her. “You’re going to be queen someday.”

“It’s a shame we can’t trade places,” she mumbles.

Her mother pretends not to hear her, but raises her eyebrows in agreement.

They enter the large room to find the welcoming party gathered. The king sits upon his throne beside the man she supposes is his son. The queen is conspicuously absent.

The room and the decor and the _people_ are all beautiful and extravagant and Betty hates everything about them. 

They bow as expected when they are announced and the king rises to greet them. 

“Lord Cooper!” he says as he embraces her father. “Lady Cooper,” he says with a bow to her mother. 

“A pleasure to see you as always, Your Grace,” her father responds politely. 

It’s always like this with them. A calculated facade of friendship and allegiance.

“Well, what do we have here?” he says, turning to her with a look of confusion. “I thought you were bringing both daughters?”

“Our eldest has fallen ill,” her mother lies. “She’s always been sickly and for that reason we felt she would be a _less suitable_ bride for your son.”

“I was hoping he’d be able to choose…,” the king says, shooting a glance back at him.

“I can assure you Elizabeth will meet every expectation,” her mother says confidently. “She’s been educated by the best tutors in foreign languages and the classics. She’s able to-“

“This one is fine,” the prince tells his father, not even bothering to look at her. “It doesn’t matter. She’s fine.”

She finally turns his way. He has dark hair and a lovely face and he’d probably be quite attractive were it not for his sour disposition. His words and his tone and his _attitude_ just confirm all of her worst assumptions of what he would be like.

  * ••



“She’s really pretty, you know,” Sweet Pea says, leaning over his plate to get a better look at her. “There are much worse girls you could be stuck with.”

“Who cares what she _looks_ like? She’s just as miserable and stuck up as the rest of the Northsiders.” He stabs his carrot with a fork and shoves it in his mouth. 

“How do you _know_ that?” Toni asks. “You haven’t even _spoken_ to her yet.”

“I don’t need to. I can already tell she’s a manipulative social climber like her mother. Look at them over there! _Plotting away,_ ” he says.

“It looks like they’re just having a normal conversation, Jughead,” Toni says reasonably. 

“It’s easy for _you two_ to look at the bright side of things. You’re not the ones being forced into marriage!” 

“That is very true,” Toni concedes with a nod. “But you tend to look at the _worst_ side of things? And, it’s usually not as bad as you think it is.”

He rolls his eyes and continues to attack his dinner. 

“She’s looking at you,” Sweet Pea tells him in a sing-songy voice. 

“Oh, _shut up,”_ he retorts. Admittedly, he can’t help but glance her way. She _is_ looking at him, but she turns her head as soon as she realizes he’s caught her. 

She _is_ beautiful, he recognizes. It’s a shame that’s the last thing he cares about. 

He’d always been _so_ determined to have a marriage unlike his parents’, if he got married at all. He wanted a wife who he loved. Who he could _trust._ He wanted a partner and confidant to help him rule and reign.

Not this Cooper girl who’s only here to improve her family’s standing in society.

When the feast concludes, his father pulls him aside. “Why don’t you take her for a turn around the garden?”

“Who?” he asks to be contrary. 

“You _know_ who,” he responds, losing the friendliness in his tone. “She’s only a young girl of seventeen. She’s leaving her family to come live here with strangers and be married to _you._ Please have some pity.”

“Oh, you say that like she’s not just another conniving little-”

“That is your _wife_ , you’re speaking of and you’d do well to remember that,” his father hisses, stepping close to him. “Like it or not, this is happening. _Tomorrow._ And you can either make the best of it or make the worst of it. Knowing you, I know which you’ll choose.”

His father storms off before he can respond. Jughead rolls his eyes and sends a servant off to find the girl. 

  * ••



She has no choice but to follow the servant out to the garden. This is her life now, she supposes. Being summoned and dismissed by her husband at his will.

He turns when she arrives and she curtseys in greeting. “Your Grace.”

“My Lady,” he says in response, extending his arm to her. 

She accepts and he leads her along the flagstone path. Night has fallen and the torches along the palace wall illuminate the way as two servants trail behind them. 

He doesn’t say a thing. Neither does she. They’re strangers and yet they’re soon to share in the most intimate of bonds. She imagines where they’ll be this time tomorrow night and she can feel goosebumps rise on her skin. 

He clears his throat. “My father tells me you’re seventeen?”

“Yes, I am,” she confirms. 

She can’t think of a single thing to say. She can’t think of a single question she cares to ask him. 

As they walk in silence, she wonders what he must think of her. His words from their first meeting ring through her mind. _It doesn’t matter. This one’s fine._

Her heart races, not with excitement but with concern. How could she ever be happy here? Living so far from the ones she loves back home? Beside a man who could care less about her one way or the other?

They loop back around the path and end up where they started. He turns to face her and says,“Well, this has been a _riveting_ conversation. I can already tell that we’re going to have quite a delightful marriage. Congratulations to your family for snaring the throne. I hope I’ve lived up to your every romantic expectation. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He leaves her standing in shock as she’s overcome with the deepest feeling of despair.

  * ••



“...so, that’s why you _must_ be sure she’s good and ready. If you just stick it in there without proper preparation, it’s not going to be enjoyable for anyone,” Sweet Pea finishes as he paces in front of the loveseat Jughead is lounging on. “Well, except for me when I get to hear about it after the fact. _Oh,_ and one more thing-“

“I’ve got it, Pea,” he says, sitting up. 

“Ready to go, Jug?” his father asks as he enters the room. 

“Just giving him some pointers for tonight,” Sweet Pea tells him with a wink.

His father looks surprised. “Have you really never…?”

Jughead levels his most unimpressed look. 

“ _Sorry,_ sorry. Not my business,” he says before adding, “But, remind me to have someone leave olive oil at your bedside. You’ll know what it’s for when you need it.”

“ _Alright,_ that’s enough from both of you. Can we get this over with, please?”

“Jughead, could you please try to act less miserable for the sake of your bride?” his father implores him. “I’ve had her brought here under the pretense of being married to a man, not a petulant _child_.”

“I don’t really care _what_ you told her, to be honest,” he snaps. “Maybe if I’d been given more _say_ in the matter-“

“Jellybean is going to be married off one day, you know,” his father says quietly, stepping towards him. “And I pray to _God_ that her husband is nothing like you.”

He turns to leave and Jughead waits a moment before following behind. 

He’d felt a little guilty as he laid in bed the previous night. It’s not that he hadn’t _meant_ what he said to the girl, but he realized in retrospect that it certainly didn’t help matters. 

He feels the inkling of guilt once more as he mulls over his father's words before pushing it aside.

This is _different. She’s_ different, he tells himself. Jellybean could care less about marrying for riches or power. She’s too kind and pure.

Although, he _could_ see his mother trying to negotiate Jelly’s match for her own gain. He’d surely hate for anyone to judge his sister by his mother’s flaws. 

Who _is_ this girl he’s marrying? He thought he had her figured out, but now he’s not so sure. For some reason, not knowing feels worse.

He’s led to the hall and put in place by the bishop. She appears at the end of the aisle. Her gown is an ornate gold and white thing that almost seems to swallow her with its volume. He can’t see her face, due to the sheer veil she’s wearing. 

It feels appropriate. A veil to hide this mysterious girl he’s about to wed.

  * ••



She’s walking too fast, she knows. Awkwardly ahead of the music. She just wants to get it over with.

Her mother will certainly comment on it later.

He’s waiting there for her, looking more nervous than she thought he would. The previous times she’d seen him, he was moody and aloof. Sarcastic. Brooding. But, not nervous.

He uncovers her face and she tries to give him a look to convey her deepest loathing. After his awful remarks the previous night, she’d decided that she hated him and there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

She can’t read his expression.

They exchange their vows. She becomes his wife. He kisses her for the first time. A gentle press of the lips that seals them as one. 

The whole thing is depressing and unfortunate and she truly can’t believe this is her life.

They retreat to the great hall, where the wedding feast is served. They sit beside each other with unwed Lords to his right and Ladies to her left. He drinks and jokes and carries on with his friends. She picks at her food in silence, with a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. 

“Are you excited for tonight?” the Lady beside asks her quietly with a wink. 

Her mother’s words come to her mind. How essential it is that her marriage is consummated this evening. How her place is precarious until she produces a male heir. How she must keep her husband satisfied, lest he try to replace her.

She turns to look at her solemnly. “No.”

“He’ll be sweet,” the girl assures her with a hand on her knee. “I know he _seems_ intimidating, but he’s really quite soft when you get to know him.”

When Betty doesn’t respond, she adds, “He doesn’t visit the brothels, you know.”

“I’ll be sure to manage my expectations accordingly, then,” she says a little sarcastically.

Her companion snorts a laugh. “I think you two may be suited for each other after all. I’m Lady Antoinette, but you may call me Toni.”

Betty nods, not particularly in the mood for idle conversation.

“I’m sorry,” she continues. “I can’t imagine how hard all of this is for you.”

She still doesn’t respond and resumes her task of pretending to eat her food.

“Half the girls in this hall would kill to be sitting in your seat, you know” she whispers to her. 

“Well, now you’re starting to sound like my mother,” Betty says bitterly. 

She smiles in response. “We’re going to be great friends, My Lady. I can tell.”

  * ••



His wife’s quiet, yet looming presence beside him is stifling. When guests have finished eating and people are mingling about, Jughead seizes the opportunity to get up from the table. 

He wanders around the room as he’s congratulated by the nobility in attendance. People offer their well wishes for his marriage and compliment him on the beauty of his bride.

He hates it. The feeling that everyone praises him and kisses his feet to win his favor. All the while knowing that they’d all stab him in the back if it were to their benefit.

He’d been holding out hope that his mother and sister would arrive, but to his disappointment they’re nowhere to be found. 

“Congratulations, Your Grace. I knew you’d snag a pretty one,” comes the smarmy voice of one Nicholas St. Clair. 

“Thank you,” he responds, looking around for an excuse to get away from him.

He leans in close and says, “I’ve heard her sister’s bedded half the Lords of the Northside. Just wanted to warn you so you won't be surprised if _this_ one doesn’t bleed tonight.”

Jughead pulls back as if he’d been slapped. “That’s my _wife._ ”

“ _Kidding!_ Only kidding, Your Grace,” he says with a nervous smile. “I certainly don’t mean to speak of her with disrespect.”

“You won’t speak of her _at all_ if you ever want to step foot in this castle again,” he responds heatedly.

“Yes, _of course_ , Your Grace,” he says, backing away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I _must_ find my father.”

“What was _that_ about?” Toni asks from behind him. 

“Just Nick being _himself,”_ he says, turning to her. 

“I don’t think she’s who you think she is, Jug,” she says without needing to clarify who she’s talking about. “If she were really only here for power and position, she’d already be trying to sink her claws in you. She’s not flirting or trying to win your favor. She’s _miserable,_ Jughead.”

“I’m realizing that,” he admits as he crosses his arms and heaves a sigh.

“You have every right to be upset about your… _situation,_ but it’s not right to take it out on _her._ I truly think she’s as disinclined to this marriage as you are. It’s not fair to-“

“I _get it,_ Toni. I’ve been an ass and I feel ashamed. Are you happy?” he asks.

“So, does this mean you’ll try being _nice_ to her?” she asks pointedly. 

“I will make an _effort_ to suppress my more _churlish_ tendencies for the time being,” he tells her. 

“Thank you,” she says, sounding relieved. She takes a step forward and lowers her voice, “And about tonight-“

“I’ve already gotten an earful about it from Sweets!” he exclaims. “Why does everyone think I need so much advice? You all seemed to figure it out just fine on your own.”

She gives him a look which he takes to mean, _you know why._

And, he does. He’s never been infatuated with women ike Toni or Sweet Pea. While they were sneaking off with laundresses and daughters of visiting nobles, he’d be sooner found alone in the library or at his writing desk.

But, _still._ How hard could it be?

  * ••



“Are you ready to go?” the prince asks from behind her.

It’s the first thing he’s said to her all night.

“Yes, Your Grace,” she answers flatly.

“If you’ll excuse us,” he says to her father.

“Just a minute, there,” her father responds. He puts a hand on her husband’s shoulder and says something in his ear that she can’t hear. 

He nods and says, “Of course, My Lord,” as he pulls away. 

She turns to leave with him, fearing a proper goodbye to her father would be too much for her heart to handle. 

He guides her by the arm through the crowd and people start to take notice of their exit. Drunken cheers erupt through the hall and her face turns beet red, thinking that all these people are aware of what’s about to transpire. 

He leads her through the halls until they enter his bedchamber which is now _their_ bedchamber. 

Her stomach is in knots with all sorts of emotions. She hardly knows him. It’s so odd to imagine him _seeing_ her or _touching_ her or… 

On the other hand, she _has_ been quite curious about this particular experience. It’s not like he’s particularly _unattractive._ She’d probably be more enthusiastic about the idea, were it not for his sour personality. 

She glances at his hands and maybe she’s not _completely_ opposed to the idea of having them on her body.

“Elizabeth,” he says as he closes the door behind them. 

“ _Betty,”_ she corrects. “I go by Betty, Your Grace.”

They’re interrupted by the arrival of their servants. Her Lady’s Maid brings her to the vanity in the far corner of the room, which she supposes is hers. She unravels her hair and extracts her from her gown. As she slips her nightgown over her head, Betty turns to see her husband facing the other way to change out of his own finery.

Once their tasks are finished, the servants depart and they’re left alone once more.

She takes a deep breath and steels her nerves, marching to the bed determinedly. As she begins to remove her nightgown, he interrupts her.

“ _Wait,”_ he says suddenly. “We don’t have to do this tonight.”

She can’t help the look of disdain that crosses her face. “I can’t believe you,” she says with a scoff. “Is _that_ how you’re going to try to get rid of me? Failure to consummate our marriage?”

“What? _No,”_ he responds with eyes going wide. “I just-“

“I know you don’t want me. You’ve made that _abundantly_ clear. I can assure you this was not my idea either. But, there’s not much we can do about it now. So, take your clothes off and get in the bed so we can do what we have to do and be done with it.”

She yanks her nightgown over her head and divulges herself of her undergarments before climbing on the bed and looking at him expectantly.

Her rush of confidence starts to dissipate as he stares at her in shock. Had she made a mistake? She probably shouldn’t have let her temper get the best of her. He has power over her after all. She needs to be more careful. She _knows_ that. 

“I’m sorry, Your Grace,” she says nervously, starting to backtrack. “I know I must learn to hold my tongue when I-“

“ _No,”_ he cuts her off before removing his shirt. “I do hope that is a lesson you never manage to learn. And, please.” He pulls down his drawers and it’s her turn to stare in shock. “Call me Jughead.”

  * ••



He likes that she’s honest with him.

Toni was right. She’s not trying to charm him or woo him or _manipulate_ him. He’s still not really sure _who_ she is, but maybe she’s not as bad as he’d been anticipating.

He certainly doesn’t mind her naked figure on his bed. 

She seems confident in a way that makes him ask, “Have you done this before?” as he climbs in with her. 

“What _are_ you suggesting?” she asks with a cocked eyebrow. 

God, he’s terrible at this.

“Sorry, I… it would just make this a bit easier if one of us knew what we were doing, I suppose,” he tells her. “I don’t really care one way or the other if I’m not your first.”

“Well, you _are,”_ she says a little defensively. 

“And you’re mine,” he responds, surprised by how tender it sounds as he says it. There are a few moments of silence as he squirms under her examining gaze. They both keep their eyes determinedly fixed on the other’s face. 

“Well, lets get on with it, then.” Her voice is confident, but her eyes betray a bit of nervousness.

“Aren’t you quite the romantic?” he comments. He’s nervous as well, and realizes he may be trying to buy himself some time by continuing the conversation. 

“Were you expecting a seductress?” she retorts. “So sorry if I’m a disappointment to you.” She seems so different from the quiet girl last night. Perhaps now that they’re married she feels a bit more comfortable being herself with him. 

“I’m not disappointed in the slightest,” he says before she surprises him by leaning in to kiss him. It _shouldn’t_ be surprising, considering where they are and why they’re there, but it surprises him nonetheless.

Her hand slips around his neck as she rolls towards him. Her bare form presses against his and his hands fly to her waist as if of their own volition.

Their mouths move awkwardly against each other, not quite finding a rhythm. But, her lips are soft and her skin is soft and he finds it quite enjoyable nonetheless. 

He pushes her back a bit, so that she’s the one laying down. His hand snakes up her waist as hers tangle in his hair. “May I?” he asks as he lets his fingers trail along the bottom of her breast.

“Of course,” she responds immediately with a confused shake of her head. 

“ _No,_ don’t just say ‘ _of course’_ like you haven’t a choice in the matter. Would you like me to touch you or not?” he asks a little more heatedly than intended. 

It’s all a mess of confusion. He doesn’t want to be doing this against her will. Although she’s the one who’d initiated the whole thing, it’s not like she’s doing it because she _wants_ to do it. He wants her to _want to_ do it. Which, he realizes is a ridiculous expectation since they’ve only just met and he hasn’t been particularly charming as of yet. 

She quiets his mind as she grabs his hand and moves it to her breast. He’s not really sure what to do with it now that it’s there, so he sort of just feels around and hopes for the best. 

God, _why_ didn’t he pay more attention to Sweet Pea this morning?

They kiss a while longer until his lips feel swollen and he thinks they may actually be doing it right. Her hands leave his hair and start to wander his body and _yes,_ he’s starting to understand why people enjoy this sort of thing so much.

He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck and collarbone and she begins making some soft sounds that seem a bit promising. He feels her hips moving and slots one of his legs between hers. 

They move against each other and he groans into her skin. She grabs his hair as she rolls her hips against him. Sweet Pea had emphasized the importance of making sure she’s thoroughly prepared and he _thinks_ she may be if the moisture against his thigh is anything to go by. 

“A-are you…? Do you want to, ah….” He feels painfully embarrassed as he tries to find an appropriate way to phrase his question. She’s a young, well-bred girl and speaking bluntly about these things feels oddly impolite.

“What?” she asks breathlessly with a furrowed brow.

“Do you think you’re ready for me to, uh…”

Their eyes meet and she seems to understand what he’s asking, because she nods in consent. 

He climbs over her so that his legs are between hers. He looks down at her figure, really taking her in for the first time, and he can feel a shiver of anticipation go down his spine. 

She really is beautiful. Her lips are pink and swollen and her blonde hair is fanned over the pillow like a halo. She’s breathing heavily and finds himself mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest. 

“Just going to sit and stare all night?” she asks softly, looking a bit embarrassed under his gaze.

He’d actually very much like to do that now that the thought is in his mind. But, they need to consummate the thing. She’d been right about that. It could be used against her until they did.

“No, sorry, I… May I touch you?” he asks, glancing down to indicate where he’s referring to. 

She takes a deep breath and nods. 

“Just tell me if I…. I don’t want to _hurt_ you or anything. So, tell me if-“

“I will,” she says, nodding again.

“Alright.” He resumes kissing her, a little softer and slower than before. She gasps when his hand reaches its destination and he rests his forehead on hers as he lets his fingers gently explore. 

Her hips start to move and she sighs in what he hopes to be pleasure. He’s fairly sure he won’t need the olive oil at his bedside.

He pushes a finger inside her and she turns her face into the pillow. He slowly moves in and out and she’s so impossibly tight, he wonders how he’s going to fit inside her.

“I think you feel ready if you want me to…,” _stick myself in you? Deflower you? Fuck you?_ He’s not sure how he’s supposed to end any of his sentences this evening.

Thankfully she just nods, seemingly as lost for words as he is. 

  * ••



The girl at the feast was right. He’s softer than she thought he’d be. More tentative. Perhaps they have some sort of romantic history? She pushes the thought aside, figuring this isn’t the time to worry about it. 

Polly had spoken to her about what to expect before she’d left home. So, she isn’t necessarily _surprised_ by anything that’s happening, it’s just odd to actually be experiencing it. 

By the time he enters her, she realizes she wants him to do it more than she thought she would. It strikes her as interesting that as ill-matched as their personalities are, they have such compatibility in bed. 

He puts a fresh linen beneath her, one that’ll be taken as proof of the act as well as her virginity, before climbing back on top of her. Looking down in concentration, he tries to align them just right before pushing in the slightest bit. She sharply draws breath and tries to remain relaxed.

His eyes snap to hers in concern. “It’s alright,” she breathes. “You can keep going.”

He leans down to give her a soft kiss before pressing in a little further. It hurts more than she’d expected it to. Certainly more than what Polly had described.

“I don’t think it’s going to fit,” he says, looking concerned. 

“Are you not in all the way yet?” she asks in surprise.

“About halfway,” he tells her, biting his bottom lip.

“Just get it over with.” She brings a hand to her face and braces herself. He has to use a little force to get it in the rest of the way and when he does, she feels as though she’s been split in half. 

He stills once inside her and they both breathe heavily. “Are you alright?” he asks.

She nods and gives a small, “Yes.” After a few moments of silence she adds, “You can move.”

It’s not enjoyable in the slightest as she tries to focus on her breathing rather than her discomfort. Thankfully, it doesn’t last long and before she knows it, he gives a quiet moan and stills above her.

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and whispers, “Thank you,” before pulling away. He sits up and looks at her for a moment. 

She wonders if he’s disappointed. Polly had told her that she needed to be proactive about things if she wanted to please him. That men don’t like it when you just lay back and make them do all the work. She should’ve offered to touch him or done something… _more._

“I’m sorry, I… I’ll get better in time,” she tells him. She’s not sure why she cares so much. It’s not like she cares about _him_ very much. And yet, she does hate the idea of him bedding other women. It’s inevitable, she knows, but she hates it nonetheless. 

“You were perfect,” he tells her as he cleans himself with the linen. She can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or not. He must be, since she knows there was nothing close to perfect about her performance.

She sits up a bit and he uses the linen to clean her up as well. “Not much blood,” he comments.

Looking down, she can see he is indeed correct. There’s only the slightest bit of pink. “I was a virgin, I _swear,”_ she asserts in panic. “I don’t know why I didn’t-“

“ _Betty,”_ he says softly. “I truly meant it when I said I don’t care one way or the other. But, based on what I’ve just experienced, if you _had_ done this before, he must have had the world’s smallest…” He trails off and his face goes red at the crudeness of his joke.

She can’t help but laugh and he looks at her in surprise before he joins her. “What I’m trying to say is that I _believe_ you,” he says before getting out of bed.

He crosses the room to a writing desk and gets something from the drawer. It feels inappropriate to stare at his beautiful body, which is pretty silly since he’s her _husband._ When he comes back towards her, she realizes he’s holding a small knife.

The thought crosses her mind that he may be coming to slit her throat, but luckily that is not the case. Instead, he brings the knife to his hand and gives a small nick in his palm. As she looks on in confusion, he lets a few drops fall onto the linen before smearing it around. “There,” he says. “So there won’t be any questions about it.”

He tosses the linen on the floor, where a maid will collect it to hand over to his father. Probably to be passed around the whole court. It’s a disgusting practice that she’d be happy to put an end to.

He puts on his nightclothes and hands her nightgown to her. She puts it on and slips under the covers as he blows out the candles.

When he climbs into bed beside her, he stays a respectable distance away. She stares at the canopy over the bed for a while as she hears his breathing even out. 

Polly hadn’t told her about this. Perhaps because she and Jason were in love and he held her afterwards and whispered sweet things in her ear. She hadn’t known of this empty feeling of loneliness though one is sleeping beside you. She hadn’t known how strange it feels to share something so terribly intimate with a person who hardly knows a thing about you. 

She feels tears prick at her eyes and doesn’t manage to fall asleep until the sun is already starting to rise. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the nice comments!! They are the fuel that keeps me writing. 
> 
> Did you notice that the chapter count went from four to six? It is a testament to my lack of brevity and/or self control. In my defense, when starting off as horribly as our boy has, he needs plenty of time to see the error of his ways and redeem himself accordingly.
> 
> Thank you to my betas!!! @alicat-gotyourtongue and @bettsplusfive 🖤🖤🖤  
> Also Trinnie, who enthusiastically responds to my messages that say READ THIS RIGHT NOW. Bless you all.

He wakes in surprise, confused as to why he’s wrapped around a warm body. Springing away, he realizes that the girl is his wife as he recollects the events of the previous night.

Luckily his movement doesn’t wake her. He looks about the room and notices the servants have already been in. It’s later than he usually wakes. 

He watches her sleep for a while. It’s strange sharing his room with another person. An invader in his private space. Disrupting his solitude.

And, yet… he’s curious about her. He supposes he should make an effort to get to know her. He just doesn’t know  _ how.  _ He’s not a particularly good conversationalist outside of his small group of friends. Talking to a refined lady like her seems especially daunting.

What could she possibly want to discuss? The latest fashion? Her stitching? Opinions on child rearing?

The only girl he talks to is Toni and  _ she  _ doesn’t count because they’ve been friends since they were children. Perhaps she’d have some advice for his predicament, though. 

He slowly gets out of bed, so as to not disturb Betty’s slumber, before putting on the clothes that had been laid out for him.

When he enters the great hall, many of the wedding guests are there eating breakfast. He joins his friends, who all look at him pointedly once they take notice of him. Sweet Pea’s expression morphs into a wide smile.

“Yesterday he was but a boy, and now before me is a man,” he says, clapping Jughead on the shoulder as he sits down. “How was it? We’re all anxious to hear the details. I’ve placed my bet on a premature conclusion on your end, Toni reckons there’s no way you were able to finish her off, and Fangs questions whether you were able to get it up at all.”

He rolls his eyes as he begins to pile food onto his plate. 

“Come on! You must tell us  _ something,” _ Sweet Pea insists. 

“I don’t have to tell you a thing,” he says before digging into his porridge. 

“Please tell me you were at least able to…  _ please  _ her?” Toni whispers from across the table. 

He’s genuinely unsure, so he looks at her with narrowed eyes and asks, “How would I know if I did?” 

She shakes her head in disappointment. “If you had, you wouldn’t need to ask.”

“I was probably terrible, alright? Is that what you all want to hear? That we were a couple of fumbling virgins without a clue what we were doing?” he asks in annoyance. 

His friends laugh in response. “That’s  _ exactly  _ what we want to hear,” Sweet Pea tells him. 

“Your Grace,” comes one of his least favorite voices from behind him. “I do hope you had a splendid night with your bride.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Lord Nicholas?” he asks as he turns to him.

“Just coming to bid you a good morning,” he says with an insincere smile. “And also, I was wondering about today’s hunt. My brother had been invited, but as he’s not here I was hoping I could-“

“The  _ hunt.  _ I forgot all about that damned hunt,” he mumbles. “Sorry, I can’t let you go. You know how my father is about…  _ things.” _

Truthfully, he doesn’t have an excuse to exclude him. He just really doesn’t want to have to suffer him hanging around all day.

Nick’s face falls for a moment before he remembers himself and smiles once more. “Of  _ course _ , Your Grace. Do hope you stay out of harm’s way today.”

Jughead turns back to his friends, at least grateful for the change of topic. He hadn’t realized how disinclined he would be to share intimate details about his previous night. 

“What’s  _ his  _ problem?” Sweet Pea asks, watching him stalk off.

“I think he’s still bitter about the Joneses seizing the throne. He figures it should have been  _ his  _ family,” Toni tells them.

“That was years ago now. And, why should he care? His father doesn’t have a problem kneeling before the King. He wouldn’t even be next in line if his family ruled,” Sweet Pea responds as he picks food out of his teeth. 

“Yes, but Nick is more ambitious than the rest of them. I get the impression that he thinks it a missed opportunity that the St. Clairs threw their support behind the Joneses instead of trying to seize power for themselves,” Toni argues.

“And, how do you know all of this? I never see you within five feet of him,” Sweet Pea retorts.

“I’m clairvoyant, you know,” she says with a smirk and a wink. 

That’s usually her explanation for knowing things she shouldn’t because she’s friendly with someone’s footman or sister.

“If you’re so  _ clairvoyant,  _ why don’t you give us the dirty details of Jughead’s misadventures last night that he’s so rudely withholding from us,” Sweet Pea teases.

Jughead gets up from the table to go get ready for the hunt. “Toni,” he says, as the thought occurs to him. “Would you mind staying back today?”

“ _ What?!” _ she exclaims. “Why? You know I love to hunt!”

“I know, but I need you to do me a favor.”

  * ••



_ Betty, _

_ Out for the day. Didn’t want to wake you. I’m sure Toni would love nothing more than to entertain you if you’re looking for something to do.  _

_ Jug _

She finds the note on his pillow and smiles. There’s nothing particularly romantic about it, but she figures it’s nice that he went to the trouble of leaving it at all.

The sun shines brightly through the window and she’s happy she was able to get a few hours of sleep after tossing and turning all night. She admittedly feels a bit better after some rest. 

Well, she feels better about her  _ situation  _ after some rest. Physically, she feels quite sore from the events of the previous evening.

Surely their relationship will improve the more they get to know each other. He’d been pretty sweet to her the previous night, so she takes it as a good sign he’s not quite the cad she thought he was. 

After she gets up and stretches, the maid hurries in to help her get ready for the day. She’s sure her father is already off for the hunt and her mother said she’d be spending the day with some ladies. Which really meant she was taking the opportunity to gossip and build superficial relationships with the other powerful women of the kingdom for the purpose of her own social advancement. 

Heaven forbid she spend the day with her daughter before she leaves.

She takes leave of her bedroom to see if there’s any breakfast left, running into Toni along the way.

“Your Grace,” she greets, which startles Betty. It will take some time getting used to being addressed as  _ Your Grace  _ instead of  _ My Lady  _ due to her title change upon marrying the Prince. 

“My Lady,” she responds with a curtsey.

“I was hoping you’d wake soon. Care to join me for a picnic?”

“That sounds lovely,” she responds with a genuine smile. She likes the idea of having a friend in the castle. She’s also curious as to the nature of her  _ friendship _ with her husband. There’s something about her that just seems effortlessly attractive.

“Come, we can go through the kitchens to fill up my basket,” she says, leading her by the arm. 

Watching her interact with the kitchen attendants, Betty gets the impression that she’s truly kind at heart. She’s always noticed a difference between people who are nice only to those who can advance their station in society and those who are nice to  _ everyone.  _

Toni brings her out to the gardens to find a spot under a tree, where she lays out a blanket and invites her to sit. “Well, first I’d like you to tell me  _ everything  _ about yourself,” she says after they get situated. “You’re practically my  _ sister  _ now, after all.”

“Am I?” she asked, a bit confused.

“Well, yes! Jughead is essentially my brother. Both of my parents have passed on, but the King was kind enough to take me in a few summers ago. He and my father were quite close. He’d helped him during the war.” She takes a bite of her biscuit before continuing. “Jughead was admittedly a tough nut to crack, but once he lets you in, you’re there for good.”

She nods, taking in the information. 

“So, how are you feeling? After last night, I mean? You seem less sullen than you were at the feast. He  _ was  _ good to you, was he not?” Toni asks in a whisper.

Betty knows she needs to be guarded. Castle life is a game of chess, except you can’t even trust the people you think are on your own side. Secrets and private matters can and  _ will  _ be used against you for another’s gain. She knows better than to trust a stranger so quickly. 

“Well… yes, my mood has improved now that it’s all over and done with. This new life will just take some getting used to is all. Surely every day will be an improvement,” she says carefully.

“A very diplomatic response,” Toni comments with a smirk. She lowers her voice to continue, “You can confide in me, you know. I know it will take a while to build trust between us and that’s quite understandable. But, in the meantime if you have any problems,  _ especially  _ with Jughead or if there’s something you don’t wish to discuss with him, I promise to be a loyal confidante. I know what it’s like to have no one.”

She reaches over to put her hand over Betty’s. She fervently hopes this girl is as sincere as she seems.

They sit and chat till morning turns to afternoon. Toni tells her all about life in the castle, the people that she trusts and those who should be avoided. She tells her funny stories about Jughead when he was younger. She talks about her own life and tragedies. She doesn’t seem to expect Betty to talk much, which she appreciates.

All in all, when they go their separate ways in the castle to prepare for dinner, Betty is feeling quite optimistic about things. She’s made a friend! And her husband doesn’t seem quite as awful as she’d initially believed him to be.

As she turns the corner towards her bedchamber, she nearly crashes into someone. 

“ _ Oh!  _ My word, I’m so  _ sorry,  _ Your Grace. Please forgive me,” the man says with a deep bow.

“That’s quite alright,” Betty responds. 

“Please don’t tell the Prince,” he begs. “It was an accident, I can assure you.”

“Oh, of course not!” she says offhandedly. It certainly doesn’t seem like the sort of thing he should be  _ this  _ upset about.

“It’s just that… well, maybe it’s not my place to say,” he says, looking nervous.

“Tell me, My Lord,” she commands, curious as to what he’s trying to hide.

“Your husband, the Prince, he….” He looks around to make sure they’re alone in the corridor. 

“He has something of a  _ temper.” _

“Oh.” She can’t say this is  _ surprising,  _ given the way he treated her the first day they met. Toni  _ did  _ mention that he had some lingering anger from the abandonment of his mother. This man’s behavior gives her the feeling that it’s perhaps worse than she’d thought. 

“I’m sure he’ll be good to you,” he quickly assures her. “I’m  _ no one.  _ My father isn’t terribly important. He has no reason to be kind to me. I’m sure he would never treat his own wife injudiciously.  _ Except _ … no, you’re better off not knowing.”

“What?” she asks, stepping closer. “You must tell me.”

“You’ll have to excuse me, Your Grace. I feel terribly improper speaking so bluntly to you. But, this morning at breakfast I overheard him… well, I overheard him talking to his friends about  _ your night together.” _

She takes a sharp breath as she feels her stomach drop. “He spoke of…  _ me?  _ To his friends? Loud enough to be overheard?”

“I’m so sorry, Your Grace. I heard him tell the whole table about it.” He lowers his voice and says, “Apparently he wasn’t very  _ pleased.” _

She takes a step back with a flaming face. “Well, thank you for telling me this. I appreciate your speaking candidly to me.”

“Of course, Your Grace. I just couldn’t bear the thought of him treating you so terribly without your knowledge,” he says, bringing a hand to his heart. 

Her own heart is racing and she needs to get to her room. She’d been feeling so happy after spending the day with Toni, and now it’s as if her flames of hope have been doused by this man and the things he’s told her. Had  _ she  _ been there at breakfast as well? 

“Well, I must be going,” she says, trying to sound unaffected. “Thank you again, My Lord. Please, do tell me your name?”

“Sir Nicholas, Your Grace,” he tells her with a smile. 

  * ••



They return from the hunt as dinner is being served and the first thing he notices is his wife’s absence. He asks a servant to investigate and he’s told that she’s indisposed. He has someone bring her food and excuses himself as soon as he’s able. 

It had been a long and tiring day. He  _ did  _ have fun with his friends, but he found his mind frequently wandering to the girl he’d left behind in the castle. 

He hurries to their bedchamber and throws open the door to find her in bed, her food untouched on the table. 

“Betty,” he says quietly, coming around to her side of the bed. “Are you alright?” He kneels beside her and she opens her eyes. 

“Yes, sorry, I was just resting, Your Grace,” she explains, sitting up. She’s already in her nightgown and her hair is down. 

“ _ Don’t,”  _ he says with a shake of his head. “Don’t call me that. Just Jughead.” 

She nods. He notices that she looks terribly unhappy. 

“You sure you’re alright?” he asks gently. 

“Quite,” she replies with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

He takes a breath and figures that’s all he’s going to get out of her. “Well, if you find that you’re  _ not  _ alright, please tell me and I promise to help you as best I can.”

He gets up to change out of his clothes and wash up a bit. It’s odd sharing these private moments with her. When he glances over, she’s laid down again and is staring fastidiously at the bed’s canopy.

The more he’d thought about her today, the more pity he felt for her situation. She’s here, living alone amongst strangers. She’s married to  _ him  _ of all people. He doesn’t know how to do this. He’s never been good relating to women. He doesn’t know how to be a  _ husband.  _ And she’s stuck with him for the rest of her life. 

He looks over at her again and figures he knows why she seems so miserable. 

“So, uh… do you enjoy stitching?” he asks, pulling on his nightshirt. 

“No, but I’m quite good at it,” she says to the canopy above her. 

“Well, I’d love to see some of your work,” he tells her as he crosses back towards her.

“I’ll get started on something tomorrow,” she says with a sigh.

“Oh, that’s not what I…” He climbs in bed beside her and joins her in looking at the canopy. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t expect you to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I haven’t anything else to do,” she says flatly. 

“What do you usually do? Back home, I mean?” he asks.

She’s quiet for a moment before responding. “I spent a lot of time with my father as well as my sister and my friends. I’d explore the grounds and the forest. Go into town. Read books. I spent a  _ lot  _ of time reading books.”

“Why don’t I show you around the library tomorrow?” he proposes. “I’m sure we can find something to spark your interest.”

“That would be lovely,” she responds in a tone he can’t decipher. 

They lay in silence. It’s a bit early for him to go to sleep, but he’s exhausted from his day on horseback.

“How was the hunt?” she asks after a while.

“It was good. Caught a boar which I’m sure we’ll be eating tomorrow,” he tells her.

“Are you sore? I know I’m always sore after a hunt,” she says, turning to glance at him.

“ _ You  _ go on hunts?” he asks with a smirk. He loves the idea of seeing this proper girl out on a hunt. “You should have come today! I hadn’t known.”

“You didn’t ask,” she points out to his shame.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking at her before he brings a hand to his face. “Sorry, I’m just so terrible at all of this.”

He takes her silence as agreement. 

“Would you like me to rub your back?” she asks unexpectedly. 

“Uh…  _ sure,”  _ he responds uncertainly. He  _ would,  _ in fact, love for her to do that. It’s strange getting used to the intimate nature of their relationship, given that they still hardly know each other. 

He rolls onto his stomach. “You can take your shirt off,” she tells him in a tone of amusement. 

He pulls it over his head and tosses it to the floor as she reaches over to put olive oil on her hands. “It’s what my mother used to do,” she explains.

Her hands begin their gentle exploration of his sore muscles after he lays back down and he groans in pleasure. 

“Too much?” she asks, stilling her hands. 

“ _ No,  _ no. Please continue.”

He closes his eyes and enjoys her ministrations. Perhaps things between them aren’t as bad as he thought. _This_ makes it seem like they’re heading in the right direction. 

His mind wanders as he gets lost in the moment, but he’s brought back to reality when he realizes she’s kissing behind his ear. Suddenly he’s wide awake.

He turns over and catches her mouth with his to her apparent surprise. She deepens their kiss and climbs on top of him. 

They fall into a rhythm quicker than last time. Their hands are not quite as tentative and his mind is less clouded with nerves. She rolls her hips against him as he runs his hands up her thighs. 

As his body reacts accordingly, he realizes he enjoys this far more than he’d anticipated. 

They kiss for a while until she pulls back to take off her nightgown and tosses it to the floor. He scrambles to help her out of her underthings and latches onto her breast. Her fingers tangle in his hair as his kisses all the skin he’s been granted access to. 

Flipping her over, he takes off the rest of his own clothing before climbing on top. Her hands run up his sides, sending a chill through him. He looks down at her for a moment and he’s struck once again by how beautiful she is. It’s a shame she’s stuck with someone like  _ him.  _

She pulls him back down to kiss her and his body melts into hers. They move against each other as she kisses down his neck. She stops in one spot to suck and graze her teeth in the most tantalizing way. 

He reaches down to touch her and asks, “May I?”

“Yes,” she breathes into his skin. 

He recalls Toni’s comments from breakfast about  _ pleasing  _ her and he wishes he’d had the opportunity to ask her about it privately. He’s sure his awkward fumbling leaves something to be desired. 

When he goes to press a finger into her, she hisses as he feels her tense up. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he asks, quickly withdrawing his hand. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m just a little sore from last night I suppose,” she says sheepishly. “You can continue, it’s not that bad.”

“Betty,” he says, rolling off her to the side. “We can wait a day or two until you feel better. The realm doesn’t need an heir  _ that  _ desperately.”

He means it as a joke, but it doesn’t manage to lift the look of concern from her face. 

She pushes him back and resumes kissing him, moving down his neck and chest. After climbing over his legs, she settles between them and he realizes what she intends to do. 

He takes a breath and she peers up at him. “Do you mind if I…?”

No. He finds that he truly doesn’t mind one bit. 

He shakes his head. “ _ No,  _ I… you can if you’d like.”

She gives a small nod before leaning down to take him into her mouth. He’s torn between wanting to throw his head back on the pillow and wanting to watch her. 

He finds that he can’t take his eyes off of her. 

She’s soft and gentle in a way that’s both pleasurable and torturous. After a while, he puts his hand over hers and she pops up to look at him. “I’m sorry, was that wrong?” she asks with wide eyes.

“No,” he says quickly. “You just… here.” He moves her hand with his in the way he likes and tells her to hold a little tighter. She continues after he lets go and she puts her mouth back on him and the combination is overwhelming.

He tries to warn her, but instead he’s blabbering her name and can’t get the words out. Luckily, she seems to correctly interpret his behavior and pops up in time for him to finish on her hand. 

She gets up from the bed to clean them both as he lays there, feeling as though he’s melted into the bed. He wonders what he’s done to deserve this and why she’s so good to him. 

He looks over as she puts her clothes back on and says, “I appreciate you doing that. I know our only obligation is to produce a child, so…”

“Well, that’s  _ your  _ only obligation,” she comments.

He looks at her questioningly.

“I know that if I don’t keep you satisfied, you’ll find someone who will. And, I know that you can easily be rid of me until we have a son.” She climbs into bed beside him before continuing. “I  _ also  _ know that you’ll be reporting to your friends over breakfast and I’d hate for them to hear that you’re  _ displeased.” _

He stares in shock and doesn’t quite know what to say.

“That’s what happened this morning, is it not? You spoke to your friends of our night together? Apparently loud enough to be overheard?”

Had he? He recalls them asking, but he didn’t think he’d told them anything. What had he said? What had been heard?

“It’s perfectly fine,” she says in a tone that indicates nothing about it is  _ fine.  _ “You’re the Prince after all. You’re allowed to say and do whatever you please. I know my place is to bear your children and perform my marital duties. I’m not stupid enough to think this is something that it isn’t.”

Her face is getting red and he can see tears in her eyes. His stomach is in knots and he hasn’t a clue what to say.

“I only ask that you bear in mind I  _ do  _ have a reputation to uphold. I know that it’s your prerogative to say whatever you’d like about me, but I beg that you use your discretion.”

He continues to stare at her as his heart races. He swallows but his mouth feels impossibly dry. 

She waits for him expectantly, but it seems as if he’s suddenly lost the ability to form words. 

She clears her throat and gives a small shake of her head. “Well, this has been a  _ riveting  _ conversation. I can tell that we’re going to have a delightful marriage. I hope I’ve lived up to all your romantic expectations. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sleep.” She lays down and rolls away from him, curling up under the covers.

He feels as though he’d been smacked in the face. 

He  _ wishes  _ she would have smacked him in the face. 

It would be a pain preferable to what he’s currently experiencing.

He thinks over the whole evening in his mind, from their stilted conversation to her offering to rub his back to her…

His face burns with shame. There’s about a million things he’d like to say to her. He’s sorry. He wishes he hadn’t been so awful to her when they first met. That it had nothing to do with her. That he so genuinely wants to get to know her. That he’d rather they never have children at all than have her continue to sleep with him out of obligation. That he’d never dream of taking another woman. That he doesn’t expect  _ anything  _ from her by way of  _ marital duties.  _ That he’d really like her to be happy here but he hasn’t a clue how to do that. That he’s sorry she got stuck with him at all.

He wonders who could have told her about their conversation that morning. Who had been sitting nearby?

_ Nick.  _

He’s  _ sure  _ it was him. 

He knows this isn’t entirely  _ his  _ fault, but it will be satisfying to have words with him regardless. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to think of how he could possibly make this right. What could he do? What could he say? Where do they go from here? 

He hardly sleeps that night and he has a feeling that she doesn’t either. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter! I very much appreciate the kind comments. To those who've been enjoying the angst, I am happy to have indulged you. To those who I've been torturing, I am terribly sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to @alicat-gotyourtongue and @bettsplusfive for their beta magic.

Betty awakens to the sounds of servants shuffling about the room as they tend to things. It apparently wakes Jughead as well, because she can feel him stir beside her. 

She feels better for having spoken her mind last night, but it still doesn’t change her unfortunate situation. 

Climbing out of bed without acknowledging him, her Lady’s Maid helps her into her gown and styles her hair. She can hear him getting ready for the day on the other side of the room, but she doesn’t so much as spare him a glance. 

He’s finished before she is and she can sense him waiting for her. When she turns for the maid to tie her dress in the back, she sees him writing at his desk. She’d ask what he’s working on, but she finds that she doesn’t particularly care. 

When she’s finally ready to leave, she goes to the door and he rushes to her side. “Allow me,” he says, opening it for her. She has to forcibly keep herself from rolling her eyes.

He walks her to the great hall, where they join his father and her parents at the head table. “Good morning,” the King greets with a wide smile.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” she responds in her well-practiced cheerful tone.

She greets her parents and sits across from them, trying not to dwell on the thought of their imminent departure. 

“And, how have you two been?” the King asks with an expectant smile. “Jug’s not giving you too much trouble, is he?”

“Not at all. He’s been an utter delight,” she responds without missing a beat. 

Her manners are refined to the point that she’s able to politely lie without a trace of sarcasm. The King’s eyes snap to his son regardless. 

Jughead’s guilty expression is what surely gives him away. His father shakes his head in disappointment.

“Well, isn’t that good to hear,” her mother says, oblivious to the interaction. “Elizabeth has always been agreeable. I doubt you’ll have any problems with her.”

“She’s also quite intelligent,” her father adds fondly. “I’ve always found her to be an excellent companion with which to discuss literature, philosophy, and even financial and political affairs. I’m sure you’ll grow to appreciate her brilliant mind.”

Betty looks down with a blush. 

“Well, isn’t that wonderful, Jug?” the King asks pointedly.

“It truly is,” he agrees, glancing at her with a contrite expression. 

She still doesn’t think very highly of him, but she appreciates that he at least has the decency to act remorseful.

“I’m very happy to see that you’re both getting along,” her mother comments as she continues eating. “Now, hopefully it won’t be too long until you’ve borne a child. Elizabeth has always been quite healthy. Never too  _ thin.  _ Nice, wide child-bearing hips. Very punctual with her womanly-“

“ _ Mother,”  _ she hisses in horror. She has a tendency to disregard Betty’s feelings when speaking about her to other people, but this is a bit much even for her. 

The King finds the exchange to be quite amusing and barks out a laugh. “I’m sure she’ll do just fine. I wouldn’t have proposed the marriage if I’d thought there were any  _ concerns  _ of that nature.”

“She’s not a  _ brood mare _ ,” Jughead spits at his father in disgust. 

“These are important matters, Jughead! We didn’t just marry you off for fun, you know. There’s a higher purpose to be served. Elizabeth understands, don’t you?” he asks her.

“Of course, Your Grace.” She knows all too well.

“See? She knows her place. No need to take offense,” his father tells him. 

Jughead gives an exasperated huff and rolls his eyes. 

“Insolent child,” the King says to her parents. “He always has been. But, that’s the mark of a good leader, you know. He’s strong-willed and passionate. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a better ruler than his father!”

“Oh, impossible!” her mother says with a laugh in her most annoying tone. 

His father and her parents continue conversing as they eat, but luckily she and Jughead are largely left out of it. She thinks about  _ her place.  _ How she’s expected to be subservient to her husband while he’s allowed to be independent and brash and bold. 

She clutches the fabric off her dress and tries to keep her breathing even as she comes to terms with the inequity of it all. It had been ignorant bliss, she supposes, growing up in a family where her father had largely treated her as an equal. 

Before she knows it, their dishes are cleared and it’s time to bid farewell to her parents.

She walks them out to the carriage with a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. Her mother embraces her first, kissing her cheek and wishing her the best of luck. Her father is next. He holds her a little longer. 

“I hope you find happiness here, Betty,” he whispers to her. “I know you’re bright enough to manage on your own and find your own way. If you need anything,  _ anything  _ at all, send word as soon as you’re able. I will always help you in any way that I can.”

She nods tearfully, unable to form words, as he pulls away and puts his hands on her shoulders. “I love you, dear. Do take care.”

He nods to Jughead and the King before following her mother into the carriage.

Then, they leave. 

  * ••



“Toni, would you mind looking after Betty?” he asks when he finds her throwing knives with Fangs. “Her parents just left and she’s quite upset.”

She gives him an unimpressed look. “Do you not think it wise to start  _ looking after  _ your own wife? If you expect me to perform all your duties, I refuse to be held accountable if she ultimately decides that she prefers my company to yours.” She finishes with a bounce of her eyebrows to accentuate her implication.

“At this point, that would be a welcome resolution to my problems,” he says, rubbing his face. He means it. Toni would surely be a more satisfying and competent companion for her. 

“What happened?” she asks. “What did you do?”

He groans in response. “I’ve fucked everything up.”

“What did you  _ do _ , Jughead?” she asks again.

He doesn’t even know where to start. “Well, you know my initial attitude towards her was a bit  _ prejudiced  _ and there are things I said to her the first night we met that I…  _ god,  _ I wish I could go back and do it all over.” 

He starts mindlessly pacing as he lets out the deluge of thoughts that had been swirling in his mind. 

“She was probably upset and  _ scared  _ and I wasn’t even  _ thinking…  _ I was only thinking of myself, I suppose. I was so terribly rude and I never even apologized! I knew I should have after the fact, but I guess I was hoping we could just move on and forget it ever happened.”

“Mhm,” Toni says, nodding thoughtfully.

“And then, it seemed to me that our wedding night went well.  _ Exceptionally  _ well, all things considered. I really thought things were looking up, to be honest. Then yesterday when I returned from the hunt, we had this conversation and I managed to say all the wrong things. But then we…  _ you know _ , and again, I thought things were progressing in a good direction.”

Toni looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You do know she’s not sleeping with you because she actually desires to-“

“ _ Yes,  _ I am getting to that realization. So, after we…  _ you know, _ she told me that I was overheard discussing our wedding night with you all over breakfast. She said that… well, she said things that I suppose are private in nature that I shouldn’t repeat. But, essentially I am an ass because I have this wife who’s here against her will, who I’ve treated horribly, who’s obligated to sleep with me, who probably feels trapped in this life she doesn’t want, and I haven’t a clue how to do anything about it.”

“Well, did you at least apologize?” she asks.

“Ah, well… I wasn’t  _ quite  _ sure what to say. I was a bit shocked into silence by her outburst, I suppose,” he admits sheepishly. 

She nods. “Well, you were right about having fucked up.”

He stops pacing to look at her. “I’m aware.  _ Please  _ tell me what to do to fix it. I beg of you.”

“Jughead, use your head. What do  _ you  _ think you should do?”

“Start by apologizing for my previous indiscretions, I know,” he says.

“Yes, and then what?” she prompts. 

“I… I suppose I need to talk to her. I just don’t know  _ how.  _ I’ve never been good at making conversation with people. Especially  _ women _ . What am I to say? What are we to talk about? We haven’t anything in common.”

“Didn’t you just tell me she probably feels trapped in a life she doesn’t want? How many times have you expressed the same feeling to me? Wouldn’t you say that is an important thing to have in common, given that it is the very problem you are trying to address?”

He mulls over her words for a few moments. “ _ Oh _ .”

“I think you’re just having a hard time talking to her because you’re emotionally stunted and can’t let new people get close to you. Especially women. Especially  _ pretty _ women who are not your sisters.” 

“I asked for your help, not for your impertinent conjecture,” he says with a smirk.

“She’s not going anywhere, Jughead,” she says seriously. “She’s not your mother. You need to give her a chance. You also need to think of her as a  _ person  _ and not a  _ woman  _ like she’s some indecipherable foreign species. You don’t have any problem relating to me, after all.”

“Yes, but you’re different,” he defends.

“All women are different, Jughead,” she says, sounding a bit disappointed. “I’m just the only one you’ve been forced to get to know until now.” 

Fangs, who’d been watching their conversation unfold in silence, adds, “You know, with my sisters I’ve found that it’s best to listen to them talk about their problems and then ask what they’d like you to do to help. When I try to fix things in my own way, I seem to always find ways to make it worse in their estimation.”

“Listening to women and acting on their suggestions? A novel idea!” Toni exclaims in jest.

“Alright, well I’ll talk to her this evening. I don’t want to push the subject while she’s upset about her parents. Now, would you  _ please  _ go tend to her?” he asks Toni. “She’s in our bedchamber and I’m sure I’m the last person she wants to see at the moment.”

“Of course I will,” she says as she walks past him. “But, my previous warning still stands!”

He bids farewell to Fangs and sets off to the castle for his next task. 

Surely he’s  _ lurking  _ around somewhere. 

Jughead’s never particularly  _ enjoyed  _ any sort of confrontation, but he’s filled with a sort of righteous indignation that’s compelling him to action. 

He finally finds him in the library, reading a book with his feet up on a table as if he’s someone other than an unwelcome guest. 

“St. Clair,” he greets flatly. 

“Your Grace,” he says, scrambling into a dramatic bow. 

He walks up to him so that he’s uncomfortably close. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ try to pit my wife against me again.”

“That wasn’t my intention at all, Your Grace!” he says wide-eyed and shaking his head. “I was merely-“

“I  _ know  _ you,” he tells him in his most menacing tone. “I know  _ exactly what _ you’re trying to do. You will not speak to her. You will not look at her. You will not  _ think  _ of her.”

“I didn’t  _ lie _ to her, Your Grace. I told her nothing but the truth. I felt it was in her best interest to-“

“I may have been in the wrong, but don’t pretend to have acted in her  _ best interest _ . Your only interest is yourself. The last thing she needs right now is a snake like you meddling in her affairs.” He steps even closer, pointing a finger to his chest. “My father may be more tolerant than I in  _ suffering _ your presence, but he’ll still turn you out at my request. I trust we’ll not be having this conversation again.”

He stares him down for a few heated moments before Nick finally responds, “Of course, Your Grace. My deepest apologies. Won’t happen again.”

Jughead  _ tries  _ to be patient with Nick. He truly does. His mother died in childbirth and he hasn’t had the easiest upbringing, resulting in his devious and irritating tendencies. Jughead’s always made a point of ignoring him rather than seeking retaliation.

But, he won’t tolerate him harassing his wife and jeopardizing his marriage.

He huffs a breath before turning and walking out. It doesn’t change anything,  _ really.  _ But, it feels satisfying to have handled it nonetheless. 

Turning through the familiar halls to arrive at his bedchamber, he comes to find the door slightly ajar. He quietly peers inside and sees Betty and Toni lying across the bed from one another, lost in quiet conversation. No one is crying, which he takes to be a good sign.

He silently backs away and leaves them to it. Thank heavens for Toni, at least. 

  * ••



“The Prince would like to see you in the garden, Your Grace. He says you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but if you  _ do  _ want to, he’d love for you to join him.” The servant looks as though she’s trying to suppress a smile. 

“What’s so funny?” Betty asks lightly.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen him like this. You’ve got him all worked up and flustered, I’m afraid. It’s good for him, though,” she finishes with a wink. 

Betty lets out a breathy chuckle. She and Toni spoke all afternoon and some of her previous anger had abated. Apparently he’d come to her seeking help because he wanted to make things right between them. Toni condemned Jughead’s behavior and agreed that he had mistreated her, but she also explained the incident at breakfast in a way that made it seem less reprehensible. 

The fact that he seemed to have taken her words to heart and wanted to do something about it made her feel a bit more open-minded to giving him another chance. She was very curious as to what was going on in his mind and what he had to say to her.

“Lead the way,” she tells the servant before following her out to the gardens.

She finds him sitting on a bench and he pops up at the sight of her. “Betty,” he greets in surprise. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“Well, here I am,” she says with a shrug. 

He offers his arm. “Care to walk with me?”

“Since it went so swimmingly the first time around?” She means it as a joke, but he grimaces in shame. 

They link arms and begin to walk the very same path as the first night they’d met. “I’m sorry your parents had to go. I can’t imagine how difficult all of this is for you.”

She nods in agreement. “I’m sorry as well.”

They walk in silence for a few moments as she waits for him to continue. She said her piece last night. It’s his turn to explain himself if he would truly like to make amends.

She listens to the buzzing of bugs in the trees as the last remaining rays of sunlight disappear. It would be quite a beautiful night if her heart was not feeling so heavy.

“Betty, I…. I am just so terribly sorry for everything,” he says suddenly. “I’m sorry that you weren’t given a choice in the matter. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me _.  _ I’m sorry that I’m a complete and utter  _ ass.  _ I’m sorry that everyone is treating you like your only value and duty is to produce a child. I truly don’t feel that way and my only hope for us is that we manage to forge some sort of partnership that suits the both of us.”

When he finishes speaking, she stops to turn and face him. “Is that all?” she asks with raised eyebrows. 

“Well,  _ no,  _ I….” He looks around and asks, “Would you care to sit?” indicating a nearby bench.

She nods and he leads her over. “I find it interesting,” she can’t help but comment as they sit, “that you don’t apologize for your behavior, but for being an  _ ass  _ in general. As if it’s some inexorable quality that’s out of your control.”

He looks down with a little smirk. “I take full responsibility for my assery as having been the result of a series of terrible thoughts and actions of my own free will and choice.”

He looks over at her with an almost pleading expression that she unfortunately finds most adorable.

“That’s better,” she tells him softly.

“Betty, I….” He lets out a breath and takes her hand in his. “I should never have said those things to you the first time we met. You have no idea how deeply I regret them. I was selfish and foolish and I fear it will haunt me for the rest of my days.”

She squeezes his hand and he continues. “The conversation that was overheard-“

“Toni spoke to me about it,” she interrupts. “She said that you refused to say anything at all. And also that I shouldn’t trust the man who’d told me about it.”

“You  _ really  _ shouldn’t, Betty,” he tells her earnestly. “He’s a manipulative scoundrel. The only reason he’s hanging around here is because my father’s got his father off on some task in the far west.”

She nods in understanding. The only person she trusts thus far is Toni, and she’d already told her as much. 

“But, I  _ am  _ sorry about that nonetheless,” he continues, rubbing the back of his neck. “I want you to know that I’m not like my father. Or your mother, for that matter. I don’t care about you  _ producing an heir.  _ I don’t want you to just  _ be agreeable  _ and feel as though you can’t speak your mind. I just want you to be honest with me.” 

He looks into her eyes and shakes his head imploringly. “ _ Please  _ be honest with me. Treat me as if I’m a commoner without a penny to my name. Nag me and quarrel with me and stand your ground. I don’t want you to  _ ever  _ feel as though I have power over you. Do you understand? I just can’t stand the thought of you living your life feeling subservient to me.”

She nods and he continues. “Another thing… I can’t tell you how much I despise the idea of us having intimate relations when I know you don’t really want to. If it weren’t for the fact that  _ you _ will be facing public scrutiny until we have a child, I’d suggest we put it off indefinitely. But, things being as they are, perhaps we could just take things a bit slower. I promise you, Betty, I  _ promise,  _ I will never be displeased with you for not wanting to be intimate with me. And I will certainly never seek companionship elsewhere.”

His earnest tone and expression serve to soften her heart a bit. 

“Additionally,” he says looking a bit uncomfortable, “I’d like you to know that if  _ you  _ should find someone who inspires your own affection, you have every right to discreetly pursue such a relationship. I don’t want to keep you from experiencing true love and romance because you’re stuck with  _ me.” _

Betty is taken aback in surprise and lets out a laugh. “Well, that’s very kind of you to offer, but I can assure you there's nothing to worry about in that regard. In all my seventeen years I’ve yet to have a man look my way with interest.”

He looks at her skeptically. “I can tell you with surety that that is abjectly false.”

She looks down with a blush and he squeezes her hand. “You were horrified by the sight of me,” she reminds him.

“ _What?_ No, I….” He shakes his head with wide eyes. “My initial reaction had nothing to do with _you_ or… being disappointed by you in the slightest. It was just my resentment towards the situation as a whole. I swear to you, Betty. I… I’m sure any man more sensible than I would have been thrilled to take you as a wife.”

She bites her lip, unsure of what to say. 

“Well, I believe those are all the apologies I had in mind. I’m sure there are more I’m forgetting, but I’ll share them with you as I recall them. Is there anything else I should be ashamed of that I’ve neglected to mention?” he asks with a wry grin. 

She clears her throat and says, “Nothing else comes to mind.”

“Okay,” he says with a nod. He looks at her for a few moments and sighs. “Tell me how to fix it.”

“What?” she asks, unsure of what he means.

“How do we…? What can I do to…?” He looks conflicted as he tries to verbalize his thoughts. “I want you to be happy. I want  _ us  _ to be happy together. But, I don’t even know where to start. Tell me. What do I do?”

Well, in all honesty she hasn’t a clue. He seems so genuinely sad and desperate as he looks at her beseechingly, as if there’s some simple solution she could give him.

“I… I suppose we should start by just getting to know each other,” she proposes.

“Shall we spend the day together tomorrow?” he asks hopefully. “I can’t recall having any obligations. We can do whatever you’d like.”

“That would be splendid,” she tells him. “I’d still love to see the library if you’d care to show me.”

“It’s my favorite place in the castle,” he says fondly.

Betty takes a breath, bringing a hand to her head. After her emotionally draining conversation with Toni, she took an afternoon nap and slept through dinner. She honestly hadn’t been eating much since she’d arrived at the castle. Or even since she’d first found out about the engagement, for that matter. 

“Are you alright?” Jughead asks in concern.

“Yes, just feeling a bit faint from missing dinner I believe,” she tells him. 

“Well, that I can help you with.”

  * ••



He leads her back through the castle until they arrive at the kitchen. He’s holding her hand instead of her arm and when she asks in a whisper if they’re allowed to be there, he reminds her that he’s the Crown Prince. She gives a quiet laugh and the sight of her genuine smile makes his spirits soar.

He’d thought things were looking up numerous times before, but this time he really thinks they are.

_ Hopefully _ .

“The ovens are so large,” she says, looking around. “Our kitchen back home is about half this size.”

He understands that she’s only been here a few days, but he wonders if she’ll ever think of  _ here  _ as home.

“Here, let me show you my secret cache,” he says, indicating a small cupboard. She kneels beside him to look at the shelves full of biscuits, pastries, fruits, breads, and all manner of treats. “Since I was a child, I’ve always been sneaking into the kitchens at all hours looking for something to eat. They designated this space for my personal use so I’d stop bothering everyone about it.”

Betty gives him a soft smile. “That’s sweet.”

“Er…  _ yeah, _ ” he responds, not exactly sure what’s sweet about it. “You can help yourself to whatever you’d like, whenever you’d like. Or, I mean, you could just ask a servant to fetch you something like everyone else. I prefer the excuse to sneak around and procure things for myself.”

They’re interrupted by a voice from behind them that says, “Why, Your Grace, I didn’t think I’d live to see the day that you’d share this most valuable information with another soul.”

He turns to find Pop looking down at them with a knowing smile.

“That reminds me,” he says to Betty seriously, “You can’t speak of this to  _ anyone _ . If Sweets and Toni and the rest of them find out about this, it’ll be raided and pillaged and we can’t have that.”

“I vow to never tell a soul,” she says, bringing a hand to her heart. 

She collects some food and he introduces her to Pop, who’s been cooking for his family for as long as he can remember. Pop gives her a tour of the kitchen, introducing her to the servants who are still there scrubbing pots and pans. She asks many questions about how things work and he delights in giving her thorough explanations. 

By the time they leave, she’s eaten her fill and they’re both ready for bed. He feels lighter. She seems lighter. He hopes that he’s said the right things to at least make her feel a  _ bit  _ better about it all.

They arrive at their bedchamber and their servants help them change out of their clothes. He’s ready before she is, as to be expected, and grabs the book he’s reading before climbing into bed. He gets lost in the familiar words as Betty’s Lady’s Maid unravels and combs her hair.

“What are you reading?” she asks when she finally joins him. 

“Beowulf,” he tells her. “I’ve only just started it. I mean, I’ve read it plenty of times before, but I’ve only just started reading it again.”

“Would you read it to me?” she asks quietly, looking over at him. 

“Yes, of course,” he answers, a bit surprised at the request. “Shall I start from the beginning?”

“It doesn’t matter. I know how it by heart. My father used to read it to me every night before bed.”

He snorts a laugh. “There’s quite a bit of violence and bloodshed for a little girl’s bedtime story.”

“That’s what my mother used to say,” she tells him with a fond smile. “So, we kept it a secret and left a book of children’s fairy tales at my bedside to trick her.”

They both laugh and he says, “He sounds like a very good father.”

“He was,” she agrees in a small voice. She takes a breath and looks like she’s about to say something, but instead closes her mouth as tears start to collect in her eyes.

“Oh,  _ Betty _ ,” he says, unable to resist the urge to pull her against him. She burrows her face into his chest and cries. He holds her and strokes her hair and feels heartbroken for her all over again. 

“It’s alright,” he whispers to her. “It’s going to be alright. It won’t always hurt this much. You’ll adjust to things as they are and life will go on. It doesn’t make it  _ right,  _ but I do think it will get better.”

Her crying slowly tapers off as he wonders what he could possibly say to her to make her feel better. 

“I… I won’t pretend to know how you feel, but I  _ have  _ been through trials of my own,” he tells her. “You know, my mother left to return to live with her family many years ago. And I suppose now I….” He laughs to himself. “I suppose now I understand more than ever why she did. I can still recall the depths of the heartbreak and sorrow at the time, but it’s been years since it felt so burdensome. And I think… well, I  _ hope _ it will be the same for you.”

She’s quiet for a little longer before she says, “I’m very glad that you’ve figured out how to talk to me.”

The comment surprises him and he can’t help but laugh. He can feel her laugh against his chest as well. “You know, I’m very pleased with that development myself.”

He continues to stroke her hair and he finds that he quite enjoys the feeling of her warm weight atop him. They’ve already had sex, and yet this somehow feels more intimate. 

“Read to me?” she asks quietly.

“Of course,” he says, reaching over to procure the book. He clears his throat and finds his spot and begins to read. “ _ So lived the clansmen in cheer and revel; a winsome life, till one began _

_ to fashion evils, that field of hell…” _

Her breathing slows and her eyes close and he reads aloud until he’s sure she’s asleep. He gently places the book back on the nightstand before sliding down a bit, so that they’re lying entwined. 

Well,  _ this  _ is certainly preferable to his distraught sleeplessness of the previous night. 

He’s admittedly pretty lucky. The more he gets to know his wife, the more he likes her. He’s glad she hasn’t ended up with someone completely abhorrent like  _ Nick. _ Jughead may be a terrible husband, but he’s at least able to recognize that she deserves better and is trying to improve himself accordingly.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he realizes the gravity of their relationship. They are bound forever. It is solely his responsibility to care for her and protect her and defend her. He feels completely overwhelmed and unworthy of the task.

He sleeps soundly and it seems like almost no time at all before he’s awoken by Betty stirring beside him. He realizes she’s trying to extract herself from his crushing grip and releases his hold on her. 

They dress for the day and go to the great hall for breakfast. There’s still an air of awkwardness between them, but he’s relieved to find that much of the tension has dissipated. He figures it a start.

As they eat beside each other, a servant comes to alert them that guests have arrived whom his father would like them to greet. They look at each other questioningly, neither being aware that anyone was to be expected. 

After they’ve finished their breakfast, he leads her through the castle to the throne room. He hopes that the mysterious guest won’t have any business that requires his time and attention, as he was very much hoping to have the day with his wife. 

He’s a bit surprised when he walks in to find that he doesn’t recognize the guests at all. 

He’s even  _ more  _ surprised when Betty gives a delighted shriek and runs into the arms of an unfamiliar young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, communication! Are we feeling a little better now, guys??

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble with me @bugheadsextape


End file.
